Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/125,939, filed May 9, 2005 and titled “REWRITEABLE MEMORY CELL COMPRISING A DIODE AND A RESISTANCE-SWITCHING MATERIAL”, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a three-dimensional, rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a reversible resistivity-switching material such as a metal oxide or metal nitride.
It is also known that certain carbon-based films may exhibit reversible resistivity-switching properties, making such films candidates for integration within a three-dimensional memory array. However, integrating carbon-based resistivity-switching materials in memory devices is difficult; and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ carbon-based reversible resistivity-switching materials are desirable.